runescapefandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Mobilising Armies
Bestand:Head_image_mob.jpg left Mobilising Armies, ook wel bekend als MOB, is een Mini Game in RuneScape dat uit werd gebracht op woensdag 08 juli 2009. Het was de bedoeling van Jagex om het spel in december 2008 uit te brengen maar door vertraging kwam het een paar maanden later uit. Het spel werd het genoemd in de november update van 2008 waar het werd voorgesteld als een toekomstige update. Sinds die tijd zijn er verschillende berichten gekomen met afbeeldingen over de mini game en is het een spel waar veel mensen heel lang naar uit hebben gekeken. Mobilising Armies is een strategie spel wat veel lijkt op Armies of Gielinor. Het spel is uitgebreid en bevat verschillende levels. Het spel is alleen voor Members en is te vinden ten westen van Oo'glog. het is een veilige mini game waarbij je dus geen spullen zult verliezen of dood zult gaan. Je leger kan echter wel dood gaan, maar er zal niets met jouw poppetje gebeuren. het spel is een strategie spel waarmee je verschillende legers kan inhuren om te vechten tegen je vijand. Je zult al je legers moeten besturen en slim moeten spelen om te winnen. je zult extra units hebben om je aanval sterker te maken. Ook heb je verschillende levels, ranken en speel gebieden om te spelen. Hoe hoger je rank zal zijn hoe meer mogelijkheden je zult hebben. Benodigdheden Om het spel te kunnen spelen zul je een member moeten zijn. Je hebt geen benodigdheden in Skills nodig om het spel te spelen. Je zult echter verschillende investeringen moeten doen om een leger te huren. Deze investering bestaat uit verschillende items, die je bij Junior Cadet Mal kan omruilen voor punten. Met deze punten kun je een leger inhuren. Locatie MOB op de kaart.|thumb|300px Mobilising Armies is te vinden ten westen van Oo'glog. Er zijn verschillende manieren om er te komen. *Bestand:Mobilising_armies_teleport.gif Mobilising armies teleport. Hiervoor heb je level 10 Magic voor nodig en 1 law, water en Air rune. Je zult vlak voor het fort worden geteleporteerd. *15px Duel Ring teleport. *Bestand:Transportation_icoon.png Spirit Tree teleport. Er staat een Spirit Tree naast de ingang. *Bestand:Transportation_icoon.png Charter Ship. Vanaf Oo'glog (na As a first resort) *Bestand:Transportation_icoon.png Gnome Glider naar Feldip Hills (na one small favour) *Bestand:Transportation_icoon.png Fairy ring naar Feldip hunter area (na Fairytale part II - Cure a Queen) Voor bereiden thumb|Praat met [[Junior Cadet Mal om de rondleiding te beginnen.]] Voordat je de mini game kunt spelen, zul je eerst een training moeten doen. Deze kun je beginnen bij Junior Cadet Mal die te vinden is bij de ingang. Praat met hem en zorg dat je zijn training gaat volgen. De training Je zult nu het spel voor het eerst gaan spelen. Je zult 3 legers hebben. Je zult eerst jouw eigen leger moeten. Je eigen leger is aangegeven met een rode cirkel om zich heen. Je zult drie legers hebben die tot jouw beschikking staan. Als je de training hebt voltooid zal Mal je belonen en geeft je credits voor 10 squids. Ook kun je met hem praten voor extra trainingen. Een leger vormen Als je de training hebt voltooid, kun je beginnen met je klaar maken voor het echte spel. Praat eerst met Mal. Hij zal je vertellen dat je een leger moet inhuren. Dit kun je doen bij het gebouw in het westen. Hier zul je drie personen van verschillende rassen zien, Elven, Goblins en Dwergen. Elke persoon zal een squid van zijn eigen ras verkopen. het is de bedoeling dat je hier een leger gaat maken, van verschillende, of hetzelfde ras. Je zult in totaal 10 squids moeten kopen om deel te nemen aan het spel. Elke squid kun je kopen met je credits. Deze credits kun je krijgen bij Mal. Mal zal verschillende voorwerpen omruilen voor credits. Squids Een squid is een groepje leger die bestaat uit één van de drie rassen. Je hebt drie verschillende rassen: Elven Dwergen Goblins Elk squid is te koop in het gebouw dat te vinden in het westen van het complex. Hier zul je drie verschillende personen achter een tafel zitten. Elke persoon vertegenwoordigd zijn eigen ras. Als je dus een elven squid wilt kopen, moet je dit doen bij de elf achter de toonbank. Om een squid te kopen zul je ze moeten inruilen voor credits. Het is de bedoeling dat je een leger vormt. Het maakt niet uit als je één leger hebt van hetzelfde ras, als je maar 10 squids in totaal hebt. Je zult precies 10 squids nodig hebben om mee te doen aan het spel. Extra units Een extra unit is een bepaalde versterking. Je zult geen extra squids kunnen krijgen maar bijvoorbeeld een kanon of een gnome glider. Het spel De bedoeling van het spel is om al je vijanden te verslaan. Beloningen Trivia *Het spel was origineel bedoeld om uit te komen in december 2008, maar kwam 6 maanden later pas uit. left Heb je ooit een eigen kasteel met leger willen hebben? Je zult een huurleger in kunnen huren om tegen drie andere spelers te vechten, doelstellingen volbrengen en buit verzamelen. Mobilising armies is een snel tactisch spel waarin je je eigen RuneScape-leger met troepen die bestaan uit mensen en andere soorten, kunt aanvoeren. Er zullen speciale effecten zijn, zoals duikende bommengnomes en gigantische katapulten. Durf jij de uitdaging aan? Een screenshot van het spel.|thumb|left thumb|Een screenshot. We hebben eerder geroepen dat we Mobilising armies, ons nieuwe strategieminispel, in december uit zouden brengen. De update is klaar, maar we willen nog wat meer tijd nemen om het beste van deze update te maken. Daarom hebben we besloten om deze update uit te stellen naar volgend jaar. We hebben nog nooit een spel zoals deze uitgebracht en daarom willen we het goed doen. Je moet dus een beetje langer wachten op je gnoomse bommenwerpers in zweefvliegers, postduiven, geheime schatten van dragen en aanvallen van katapulten. Een tactisch spel waar je lang over doet, moet veel bijgeschaafd worden om het eerlijk, in evenwicht en zo leuk mogelijk te maken. Mobilising Armies, onze hoofdupdate van december, is niet anders. We hebben hard gewerkt om de hoofdscenario's bij te schaven: conflict, siege, hoard en rescue. We zullen in de volgende Achter de Schermen meer over deze update vertellen, maar ondertussen hebben we een nieuwe screenshot voor je. Uitgelekt frame|Bekijk het icoontje onder Lumbridge Home Teleport. Op de dag dat de Magic werden verbeterd, stond er onder Lumbridge hometeleport een andere teleport optie, die nog nooit eerder is vertoond en werd al gauw verwijderd door Jagex. Het icoontje was een teleport icoon met als afbeelding een kasteel. Dit zal waarschijnlijk een hint geweest zijn van Jagex dat ze binnenkort MA zullen gaan lanceren en dat spelers er heen kunnen teleporteren. Overige info *Het spel zal een soort strategie zijn. Het zal erg veel lijken op bijvoorbeeld het bekende Age of Mythology of Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds. *Voor een paar dagen was het logo van de game bekijk baar in de highscores. Als mensen een logo van een minigame bekeek uit de highscore, en ''mobilisingarmies '' intypte, dan was het logo beschikbaar. en:Mobilising Armies Categorie:Toekomstige updates